Juvia's one and only wish
by UndeadOtakuSoldier
Summary: Everyone is gone, Gray is hurt and Juvia meets a kid named Kei (just made him up) who says he will reward Juvia for helping him with fulfilling the one and only wish Juvia's heart desire. But, will everything really only be rainbows and sunshine? I do not own Fairy tail or any of the characters, obviously ;D


It was another normal day in Fairy tail, except that almost all the guild members were gone. The smell of booze was still in the air. Only Juvia, Lucy, Mirajane and Gray were to be found in the guild bar. Gray was dozing off half asleep in the corner of the bar. He was wrapped in with bandages from the request from the day before. He had fought almost an entire dark guild all by himself, even if they all sucked compared to his new ice make magic skills there were almost twenty people against one, of course one wouldn't survive that without some scratches. He fulfilled the request in the middle of the night so he hadn't slept for a while, or at least not enough.

''Where is everyone anyway, Mira?'' Lucy finally asked after looking at the empty bar hall. ''There came in a lot of easy request yesterday, but you will get lots for fulfilling them. Everyone literally beat each other to them. It was quite entertaining though'' Mira giggled. ''Even master is gone today, he is some kind of a meeting with the other guild masters to discuss something'' she finished. 'I wonder if Natsu and Happy even ran off alone on some kind of request… They could at least bring me along…' Lucy thought for herself. But just as she finished her thoughts the guilds door got ripped open and a lot of shouting and stumping came in. 'Never mind.' She sighed. ''Mira~, any good request for us today?'' Natsu shouted happily. Erza too came in along with the fire mage. ''Oh, Lucy you are here too.'' Erza approached the blonde celestial spirit mage. ''You should have been here earlier, Natsu, everyone raided all the goodies. But you could take a look at those who remain.'' With that Natsu and Happy ran to the request board. ''Are Gray too on some request?'' Erza asked. ''No, he is over there half asleep'' Lucy pointed. ''What is wrong with him?'' ''He went on some kind of request yesterday, when he came back he was all beat up. I think he hasn't slept either before now.'' Lucy answered. ''This one, this one!'' Natsu came back all fired up. ''Let's go Happy, Lucy, Erza!'' He shouted. ''Aye!'' Happy agreed. ''Fine, I guess there is nothing else to do anyway. Gray, Juvia do you want to come along too?'' Lucy asked. ''I don't think I'm up for it today, used too much magic on yesterday's mission.'' Gray mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes. Juvia, which no one had yet noticed sitting beside Lucy staring at the half asleep Gray, just answered ''Juvia would like to take a day off today, Juvia went to another mission yesterday so it is not necessary to go on a new one today. But Juvia is grateful for your offer.'' Though, she only didn't want to leave the sight of her one and only Gray-sama sleeping. ''Haha, ice-brain can't even beat up one tiny dark guild without having to rest for weeks! That's just pitiful!'' Natsu laughed. ''Shut up, fried idiot! I would have beaten their asses without breaking a sweat if they hadn't doubled teamed me all the time! And it is only for one damned day!'' Gray tried to defend his name from the shame his rival caused. ''Stop it you two!'' Erza broke in punching both of their heads. Both knocked out cold Erza continued ''Gray just take a day off while we go on this request. Let's just go while there is still daylight.'' ''Aye!''

''Damn, my head hurts even more now, if that is possible… I'll just go home, see ya'' Gray walked of. ''Ah, bye and good night Gray-sama!'' Juvia said after him. He just waved while his back facing them, soon Gray was out of the guild. Juvia really didn't want Gray to go. Now that Natsu and the others weren't around for a while she had a perfect chance to talk to Gray properly without anyone disturbing. But what could she have done to prevent him from going home? She wouldn't dare to ask him to stay, wouldn't that hint that she liked him? Why couldn't she just confess to him already? Then all this thinking and struggle be over! But then again, what if he would reject her… She couldn't have handled that. But the thought of him being her boyfriend, and them as a couple… Juvia blushed and squealed to herself. She then walked of fantasizing about her and Gray. She didn't even hear Mira saying good bye to her. She was completely in her own magical world.

She thought about how it would feel if Gray had embraced her. How it would be to be living with him, hearing their children laughing and running all over the house. How lovely they would have had it together, and their love would never die. They would get married and stay together forever. And she would have shoved it up her love rivals (Lucy, but it is only Juvia who thinks that) face how lovely Gray and herself had it! It was simply perfect! Every day would be like a fairy tale (derp)! She blushed and squealed again, but then she hit something. ''Hey, please watch where you are going, lovebird!'' a tiny voice called her. ''Eh?'' was the only thing which came out of her mouth. ''I know you are in your thoughts about how perfect it would have been to be with that Gray guy, but watch where you are going, baka-onna.'' A little kid-like figure said again. ''H-how did you know? Juvia didn't speak out loud did she?'' Juvia said frustrated while blushing all over her face. The kid sighed. ''No you didn't, calm down. You are really loud, do you know that? I'm Kei, and I know you are Juvia Lockser, yoroshiku.'' Juvia calmed down. ''Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Kei-san, but how do you know Juvia's name and thoughts?'' ''I got magic who makes me a master over people's minds. I am still a kid though, so I can't control whenever I want to read people's minds. Which caused me to accidently read yours.'' Kei explained. ''Ah, Juvia understands…'' ''Well then, since you bumped into me like that, could you help me with a simple task?'' ''Sure…'' ''I am lost, unfortunately I live alone so no one will come and look for me. Could you follow me to Fairy Hill? My tent is there.'' ''Yeah, s-sure. Juvia are headed there too.''

They walked off, the whole way Juvia told Kei about how much Juvia loved Gray. Kei seemed interested. Not long after they arrived at Kei's tent. ''Well then, Juvia-chan, now that you fulfilled my little task I want to reward you. Please come inside.''

Inside the tent there were two chairs, a tiny table, a moving bed and a couple of suitcases. ''Please sit down.'' Kei and Juvia sat down on the chairs by the table. ''Now, I probably already know the answer, but if there were anything in the whole world you wanted, what would it be? Close your eyes and think closely. What does Juvia Lockser's heart really desire?'' Juvia's heart pounded really fast. Her one and only wish was for Gray to love her, and only her. That she would mean the world to him. That he would acknowledge her and never ignore her. That he would embrace her and tell her sweet things. That's what Juvia truly desired, but would probably never be fulfilled. ''Juvia wants Gray's heart'' she finally said. Kei looked at her. ''And that is exactly what Juvia will receive.''

Gray was sleeping in his room. Not sensing the appearance coming into his room. A shadow approached the bedside. A few magical words were said, Gray reacted to the words. He stopped breathing for a short while and his body got tense. After some seconds his normal breathing returned and his body relaxed again. With those words said, the shadow disappeared.

**Writer: This is my second FF so be as nice as possible, thank you! xD I also do not speak english often, so if you notice any grammar mistakes please let me know! It would help me a lot ;3 **

**I am not that fan of pairings and such but I like the Gruvia pairing a lot :D Juvia deserves it. I'm so sorry if any of the characters are OOC btw! Review, review!~**


End file.
